


Day 3: A Devils Wings Ripped Off

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bones Breaking, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: His creation is the end of him, but he would have it no other way.
Kudos: 4





	Day 3: A Devils Wings Ripped Off

This may very well be his demise, Wesker now reflects on. He might die at the hands of his creation. Still, it will be at the hands of this beautifully crafted specimen HE made. Not by normal mankind's machinery filled with inanimate materials. Not by some useless wastes of flesh that is his S.T.A.R.S team. 

No something greater in human made evolution. His and Birkin's creation, if only the man could see it now.

The Tyrant growled ignoring his Ex members in favor of going after him. He saw his ex team run away in fear. In a split second he felt his arm crumbling as he felt strong, large meaty hands grab at it. The Tyrant put pressure on it quickly in one fell swoop crushing it with his strength.

Wesker cried out in pain as he felt each bone of the arm being destroyed. He then felt the tyrant punch his stomach with no mercy. Wesker now coughed up blood as he felt his organs being pummeled.

The tyrant then started bashing his face in just enough to break his nose and jaw bone, but not enough to completely end him right there. Blood dripped from his jaw and nose. More screams of pain and agony escaped Wesker’s lips.

The tyrant decided that it wanted to end its torture board of the man. The tyrant bit a chunk of flesh off of Wesker's hip. It then held him up, before cracking his back on its large meaty thigh. 

Wesker could only minutely writhe in agony, before one last punch was sent to his other arm shattering it beyond repair. 

With that the Tyrant left leaving Wesker to bleed out to death...or so Wesker thought.

He slowly felt his body healing for some odd reason.

Perhaps this isn't the end for him.


End file.
